Scars
by RoseThern1
Summary: He has a scar along his bicep, and she one across her lip, and neither can recall how they came to be. Outlaw Queen missing memories.


**A/N: _So ever since I noticed the large scar running down Robin Hood's (but really Sean's) arm in Smash The Mirror I had this little headcanon about how Robin and Regina's scars could have come from the same place. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**Scars Remind Us The Past Is Real**.

He has a scar along his bicep, and she one across her lip, and neither can recall how they came to be. Magic gone wrong,  
Regina assumes. Her mother's temper could have left the mark, and forgotten to heal it before it hardened. His  
however had always been a mystery.

But when they opened the book, hidden within the dusty old library of the Sorcerer's house, the memories flooded. As they flipped through the pages they found a tale solely about them. A whole book filled with every connecting 'what if.' The pages before them telling of how their scars came to be, and how they earned them together.

_Hidden behind the dense brush of the forest their hearts raced as the sound of horses approached. A familiar voice yelling out to his men, "They're here, find them, no matter the cost, I want her brought back!" Regina tucked her face into the crook of Robin's neck, hoping innocently that if she couldn't see them they wouldn't be able to view her. Robin cradled her head wanting to offer some sense of security, but his rapidly beating heart betrayed him._

_"I love you, no matter what happens." he whispered softly into her long tresses._

_Fearing her voice would tremble, she didn't speak, instead placing a soft kiss upon his lips. As her eyes swelled with tears boots of heavy men approached. They folded into one another hoping to go unnoticed, but a distant voice shouted "There!" and the game was up._

_They darted from the foliage hand in hand until running seemed fruitless. Fearing capture, Robin turned to fight. A small bow he knocked an arrow upon quickly was his only form of threat. Menial and sad in comparison but he was desperate. Regina pulled an arrow from his quiver hoping the tip would serve her as well as a knife._

_The guards circled them as the King approached upon his steed._

_"I never thought you could betray me like this." His eyes shifting from Regina to Robin, whose bow was aimed at the royal. "Lower you bow thief, and return what you have stolen."_

_Rage rose in Robin as he pulled the string further back and stepped a foot toward Leopold._

_Regina felt arms wrap around her and a knife cold against her throat._

_"Robin!" she screamed._

_Within seconds Robin had made up his mind, he gave a final glance toward her and went to release his string when he heard the wisp of an arrow. Blood drained from his arm, as he hit the ground, his arrow finding it's mark in a nearby tree. Regina struggled with her captor, giving a swift elbow and pulling herself away. The guard seized her arm and the knife nicked her lip in her struggle to free herself. She fell to the forest floor and crawled to Robin, trying in vain to close the gash on his bicep. Her hands turning red.  
_

_The King glared down at them, "Lets go home."_

_Regina was pulled from the ground and thrown upon a horse, her mouth covered with new and drying blood. She watched the guards circle Robin as the horse took her farther and farther away._

They looked up from the pages in shock, they were lovers long ago.

Tinkerbell interfered where she shouldn't have, and when Regina walked into the tavern she set off a history that was never meant to be. Rumple couldn't even have foretold what that stolen pixie dust could set into motion. And thus the book they were flipping through now had their real history. The one the King begged Rumpelstiltskin to take from them. But the Sorcerer wrote the truth, and this book told it to them. They had fallen in love before, they had suffered  
and fought and yet were still parted. The inexperienced fairy brought them together too soon and it doomed them to never have the right timing. A curse neither of them realized until now.

When the King returned to the castle he locked Regina away in her chambers and Robin in the dungeon, but her sobs never ceased, and his will never fettered. So Leopold begged and one by one Rumple took their memories of each other, but the King always knew. And Regina remembered his jealousy over a mirror she had been given long ago, and suddenly the man who never cared had a motive to. He had watched her try and run away with a thief, and he thought the mirror was the bandit's return. That somehow she had remembered and gone to him and woken what once was.

Regina would never have to scold herself again for not going into the tavern, because she had. Not only had she let go of her anger, she had loved. The scar upon her lip was a symbol of their fight to stay together.

His scar, running down his arm, was proof of what happens when an inexperienced fairy doesn't understand the consequences of timing. Her marred lip was a scar that reminded her the past was real.

They close the book and place their folded hands atop it. Suddenly everything feels deeper. Whatever else lay within the pages, it wasn't relevant now. They were writing a new story, not regretting the one they never got to live.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment if you feel so inclined... and I'll send you virtual smores!_


End file.
